Countdown
by EpicLuck
Summary: Izuku's quirk is an odd quirk, never seen before. He see's the amount of days anyone has left to live... but his own. Possible Izuku x Momo or Izuku x Ochaco. No clue yet. In progress! Rated M because of swearing. Not doing Lemons.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This story will be my first, so any criticism would be pretty nice considering even though I've read fanfics for quite a bit now, I'm new to the writing aspect, also if you guys care, I'll answer ****_most_**** questions asked about either me or this story.**

**IMPORTANT, if there are any time skips throughout the fic, or I start a chapter after I left another one, assume that everything has gone down like in canon.**

**Pov: Narrator. Izuku and Bakugou age 4**

"YOU'RE STUPID IZUKU! I DON'T NEED YOUR DUMB HELP!" Bakugou was shouting, since he fell into a river, and found Izuku, trying to help him, because he hadn't even manifested a quirk yet, insulting. Izuku then became slightly startled, but not because of Bakugou's threatening explosions, (though that was part of the reason.) But because there we're suddenly numbers above everybody's heads.

"H-hey Kacc-chan? Do you know what those numbers above your head are?" Izuku asked timidly.

"WHAT NUMBERS? ARE YOU GOING INSANE? THERE ARE NO NUMBERS IDIOT IZUKU!" Katsuki replied rather viciously.

"I-I think it's my quirk! I have to go tell Mom about this!" 

**I realize this is short, but I definitely plan to make them longer, I just want there to be a small prologue chapter to get people interested. Hopefully by the end of Saturday or Sunday I should have the chapter published.**


	2. Fear

**Hi guys, sorry this took so long, the first time i tried publishing it ended up corrupted or something, so i had to redo it.**

**Also to the reviewer who asked if people are gunna die, the answer is yes. Won't say who, or why, but yes.**

**Narrator POV  
Last day of middle school.**

Izuku Midoriya was currently lost in thought, mainly wondering how he could be a hero with his quirk. He would only be the bearer of bad news, and even then, he didn't know if the numbers on his quirk we're the cold stone truth, or if they change depending on people's actions. In his musings, he didn't notice a villain, who snuck behind him and attacked, slowly suffocating him. As he struggled trying to get the liquid to stop drowning him, he saw the number 10950, and bars. Izuku quickly realized 10950 would be exactly 30 years from now, but... he had only seen bars a few times, and he never managed to find out what happened to them. He has seen them before on villains, heroes, and just random people, but never knew what happened to any of them. Then Izuku lost conscious, but not before seeing All Might and...  
**Izuku POV**

The number 531 above All Might's head was the last thing i saw before I blacked out, and I knew what that meant. I woke up to All might pretty much slapping my cheek several times until i woke. I stopped him before he could leave. "Wait! All Might, my quirk lets me see how many days left a person has until they die, with that quirk, do you think I can be a hero?" I asked, hoping with all of my might (ha pun) that he would say yes. All Might replied to my question with, "No. However, you should pursue being a doctor or a police officer. Both are fine professions, and are their own type of heroism." I was demolished on the inside. I was walking home, but while I walked home, I saw a villain attack, some smart villain was taking heroes out with his invisibility quirk delivering hard powerful strikes to the neck and stomach, and nobody could see him. But I could, or rather, I could see his numbers. I saw that he would live for 19024 days, and there was no symbol near the numbers. I saw Kacchan as well, watching. He was pissed however, about how useless all these heroes we're and then rushed in.  
Then, I don't know what overtook me. I ran towards Kacchan, and he got hit, but held on to not get knocked out. He was immobilized though. I throw a punch, and he blocks it, I know that because I feel his elbow bone. He tries to punch me with his left, but I expect it and somehow manage to trip him by pulling out a kick on his ankle from behind. I take his hands and sit on him so he can't escape. One of the conscious heroes throw me handcuffs and I lock him in. Then i see his number change from 19024, to 15312. Then I see him suddenly gain those bars. I think to myself, 'How ironic, since you're going to spend the rest of your life behind bars!'  
Suddenly, it clicked. Bars, they meant as in jail bars. My quirk isn't just about how long they have to live, but also their future?  
**Time Skip.  
Midoriya has OFA, and its the entrance exam.  
Near the end of the entrance exam**

I was in a rush. I only had 5 points after using the robots to destroy themselves. I refused to use OFA, since that seemed suicidal. They released the 0 point robot. But then I saw her, the girl who saved me from the fall, and above her number, was a 0. I ran, and set OFA through my body, shooting up and destroying the robot. I saw the girls number jump back to what it was. 29251, about 80 years longer for her. I was extremely relieved, and then I was angry at U.A for potentially killing a student. I still wasn't sure if the number was set in stone, but it sure seemed like it, which means that girl could've died.  
**Time skip  
same day, after being accepted.**

I realized something horrifying. I was being trained for 6 months. That meant All Might had a year left of life, again, assuming those numbers aren't set in stone. I couldn't fall asleep. I kept wondering, if All Might died, OFA might die, because I would have no clue how to use it to it's fullest potential in a year, I could maybe get to 25% in a year if I'm lucky. I went to sleep thinking,  
_when All Might dies, how will we survive against the obviously growing number of villains, when he dies, so many people will turn to villainy._


	3. Enter: League of Villains: Part One

**Hi guys! I know, you're all mad cause ive taken a ... verrrrrry long break (according to its been 300 days, which i dont believe, but ok.) But i've hit inspiration again, (even if all my chapters will probably just graze the 1K mark because im a terrible writer lmao) So i decided to go for it. Enjoy!**

**TIME SKIP: We're at the USJ but before the LOV tries to kill everyone lol  
Izuku POV**

I'm still terrified... about that damn number above All Might's head. But not just that, recently there's been some updates with... Kacchan of all people. His number hasn't changed, but theres just a single exclamation point (!) above his head... and I'm clueless to what i could mean. If i really try to focus, i can make out the letters O, F, and A. I've tried getting close to Kacchan to see anything else, but that's it. Apparently my quirk really doesn't like spelling things out for me... Wait what just happened to Tsuyu's num-

**Mineta POV (bet you never saw this coming... I'm also second guessing writing in this chars perspective, but, creativity counts for something... i guess.**

One second I was staring at Yaomomo's boob's (**i'm cringing on the inside, somebody send help) **then the next there's some random portal, then after he gives this speech about killing All Might, which won't happen because he's the number one hero, mind you, that weird portal guy-thing-I don't even know- warps everyone to random spots... I get stuck with Asui's nice ass, and Izuku, who pretty much murdered that one 0-pointer to save Ochaco. Not a bad group. But, when we start strategizing... Izuku keep's looking OVER our heads... and he keeps freaking out... not screaming or anything, but stuttering... more then he already does... don't ask me how. All I know is that it's freaking me out too, and I don't know what to make of it.  
**(Note: Izuku told everyone that he had OFA (he calls it 'Superpower,' which is confirmed in the anime.) which is why they don't know about 'Countdown.')  
Izuku POV:**

This is bad. Really, really bad. Both Mineta and Tsuyu have 0 days left... they die today... in this place. I'm still not completely sure if the numbers are set in stone... but I'm darn sure going to change them if my life depends on it. The trio of me, Tsuyu and Mineta came up with a plan, (The one used in the anime) and it works out. Now all three of us are just watching... trying to find a good time to strike... but it backfires. He catches us. and before he does anything I do something really... um... unpredictable... I guess. I splash him in the eyes with the water, and it has chlorine so it really just sucks, and it works? I use this time frame to punch him in the crotch, since his face is covered by every single one of his hands. Improvisation at its finest. Then we all just get out of there.  
Being completely honest, I don't think that worked, or really helped at all, and he's probably REALLY pissed at me. But we ran anyways. We lay low until we're all sure we're good.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Mineta shouts from pretty much no where.  
"Look, I know i made a pretty rash decision.. that somehow worked... but it worked, right?"  
"You do not realized how screwed we are now. No man lets somebody get away from a good solid punch to the crotch... Plus you used you're quirk, so now he's even more mad!"  
Wait... I used my quirk? Then I realize why I didn't well... realize it. My arm, not even my fist is broken... Have I already been able to harness the power? Or maybe it was just a fluke, something that just happened that one time. I... I don't know. Just another thing to add to my 'what the actual fuck is going on with my quirks and shit' list. Let me list the things right now actually  
1\. Kacchans exclamation mark and letters O, F, and A.  
2\. Are the numbers set in stone ffs!  
3\. Bars mean jail, confirmed, but are there more symbols?  
4\. We don't know if the numbers are set in stone, but are the symbols set in stone?  
5\. Can I learn how to not break bones when I become the Hulk? (Except not green)  
I have no clue.  
I don't know anything anymore...****

**That's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed. I was going to write more, but I just lost ideas, I'm probably going to take another crack at this tommorow, or the next day. (Hopefully less then 300 days lol.)**


	4. Enter LOV: The Downfall of a UA Student

**Hi guys, I'd like to say thanks for the support, and i'm going to be starting a Q and A, if you guys have any questions. I'll say ones i anticipate coming up.  
1\. Will there be a pairing, if so who?  
A: Honestly no clue, if I do go for a pairing though, it's going to be Ochaco or Momo, I don't know i think they work together well.  
2\. Will people die?  
A: Short answer... Yes. (Not sayin who, or when)  
3\. Do you plan to make larger chapters?  
A: I PLAN to. But I am not a good writer... sooo don't count on it. Hopin this chapter hits at least 1K words though. Thats all, On with the chapter!**

**Narrator POV  
**

Izuku was not feeling so good, more terrified, then anything else. He nearly saw Tsuyu die, which turns out, not good for the heart. Also... Tsuyu's number did change... only for a moment. The moment that hand dude saw us (they don't know his name right now.) Tsuyu's number went to 0. I did... well whatever I did I guess, and her number went up. But, It's still low. The number is 306 now. Not even a year... Mineta's however is a hearty 30304, around 81 years. Izuku decided to speak up.  
"Guys, we need to go help them take out the... what was it? League of Villains. Our help could mean the difference for someone's life." Mineta replies with something not so heroic... "What! Do you WANT to die!? That's suicidal! This isn't some test Midoriya. This is life. Or death." Then Tsuyu chimes in "I think we should personally. Ribbit. I was the closest to dying here, and I don't think anyone else needs to get that close... Plus, they need all the help they can get... You saw Aizawa. Ribbit.  
"You know what. You all get yourselves killed. I'm going to go somewhere safe."  
And with that, they we're off. Hopefully not to their doom.  
**Izuku POV**  
I wish Mineta came with us, I get that he's scared, really I do. I'm terrified myself. But it's not heroic. Not the right choice. But, I have a uneasy feeling, very uneasy, and I've learned that trusting you're gut, is something very important to do. Me and Tsuyu manage to find the way into a fight, that portal guy is fighting Kacchan and Kirishima, with some other people on the sidelines.  
"Tsuyu, go get with the group." I say  
"Alright. Ribbit." That's Tsuyu's short but concise reply.  
Then I stealthly try to make my way over to the fight without portal guy hitting me. I figure out that this guy has to have a solid form somewhere! So i grab where his chest would be, and imagine this. There's something there!  
"KACCHAN! EXPLODE THE PART THAT I'M HOLDING, AND DON'T HOLD BACK!" I shout this because I figure, if this doesn't work, we're kinda screwed. Faster then Kacchan can reply, or shoot, Portal Guy makes a portal right below me, and shoves me into it. Next thing I know, I'm right on top of, the big bad boy himself, Mr. Handman. Aizawa looks at me and just shouts one word.  
"RUN!" **  
Mineta POV (less surprising this time but still surprising I think)  
**'Who do they think they are? They are both, running to their death. Their actually insane. Whatever, I'm going to slide out of here, and ditch this high school, because this is too scary for me. If a hero is supposed to handle things like that, count me out. I want to be a hero for the fame and chicks, not to die! Wait what's tha-' Are you serious? Damnit I was hoping that they would be knocked out for a bit longer, now I can't go through the water zone. Just cross your fingers they won't see you. "Hey guys! Look, its that kid that had us knocked out and trapped! But he's all alone... Boohoo, GET HIM BOYS, AND GIVE NO MERCY.  
'Well shit.' I grab some of my sticky purple balls from my scalp, and i throw as many as I can. "HAHA SUCKERS! FEEL THE WRATH OF MINETA MINORU! MY STICKY BALLS WILL PARALYSE AND TRAP YOU!" Then I feel something on my back. Then there we're two people, one holding my hands together and one choking me. "No... Stop... Please..." I rasped out. "Haha hear that! He's begging for mercy! I don't think so!" I try to kick push, shove, ANYTHING! I don't want to die... I don't want to die.  
Then, the light faded from the eyes of Mineta Minoru.  
**  
And scene. Just to conform with all of you. Mineta. Is. Dead. I pulled the move for two reasons.  
1\. To exaggerate that the League of Villians is no damn joke.  
2\. I killed off Mineta because I felt that if any char would have to die, he would be the best candidate. Originally, after the First part of the USJ, I planned to have Mineta leave, because he's a coward, I also planned for him to show every once in a while. But then I thought how during the USJ the LOV is kind of a joke, so I decided to kill someone off, so people had their expectations for them higher. Also, Izuku didn't see Mineta's number go 0, because it only went 0, after he went to the water zone. As very briefly mentioned, there we're other routes. Fate isn't set in stone. His number became 0 because he made the wrong choice, and Izuku wasn't there to see him go to the water zone, so right now, nobody knows that Mineta Minoru has died. Also 1K words according to ! (including author's note though so really isn't 1K words lol)  
**


	5. Giving out Clues

**Hey guys! This isn't a real chapter (Sorry!) but I do want to mention some things.  
**Like I've said, Mineta is dead. Forever.  
But the main reason for this chapter is this  
In one of these chapters, I mentioned a symbol appearing above Katsuki's head.  
Look into that.  
DM me your suggestions if you want!  
Also, If you didn't see as i said earlier. I am opening to a Q and A type of thing, I will try refrain from spoiling. _But I will Foreshadow._

New chapter coming out tommorow or the next day.  
Hope it reaches your expectations!

Oh, and one last thing. Look a little extra closely during Izuku's POV next chapter.


End file.
